legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon
The Moat The Steps of Knowledge In the early 1800s, the most powerful leader in Europe was Napoleon Bonaparte. Legend has it that after conquering much of the world, he decided to give himself the title "King of France and Most of the World". "Too long," sniffed Pierre, his trusty valet. "And these days, 'King' is so common." "Warrior of the Western World?" "Mais non! Too many 'W's', and not impressive enough. Your title must command respect." "I've got it!", said Napoleon. "Napoleon Bonaparte, Big Boss." "How about 'Holy Roman Emperor?'" "By Heaven, Pierre, that is it! I shall crown myself Holy Roman Emperor!" And he turned and headed out to the throne room. "Uh, Sir--uh, Your Imperial Highness," said Pierre. "Your hat..." Napoleon turned. "Keep it. I won't be needing it." And he went out to receive his golden crown. Years later, Napoleon was thrown out of France, and poor Pierre and the hat were lost at sea. The Temple Games In the first game, Rebecca and Brian ;had climb up to the ceiling using ropes and Grab a crown to crowned themselves. The Player that grab all four crowns or the player with the most crowns in the bucket wins. It was a tie 2 crowns each giving both teams a half pendant. In the second game, Ryan and Carly had to placed a peg in hole in the mountain to conquer a county. The player who conquers all four countries (Italy, Spain, Germany and Holland.) or whoever conquers the most countries wins. Ryan conquers Spain at the last second giving the Orange Iguanas 2-1 and the half pendant. The Iguanas have a Full Pendant to the Red Jaguars half-pendant. In the final game, One Teammate was in a sack. The other had to used them to knock down the Austrian Army. The team who knock down all of the solders or was further along wins. The Red Jaguars knock down all 3 solders while the Iguanas got two, giving the Jaguars the full pendant. The Temple Run Brian headed into The Crypt and Immediately met a Temple Guard. He failed to pulled all three books and entered The Ledges. He continued on the Bottom until he met the second guard with 2:08 left. Carly quickly followed his path directly and founded the half pendant in The Rock Quarry, which she would need for the guard in the Swamp. After that, Carly entered The Dark Forest and Busted though the wall into The Mine Shaft. She climbed the ladder but was unable to see the actuator, Forcing her to take the elevator into The Lightning Ball Room. After completing the objectives of both The Lightning Room and The Shrine of the Silver Monkey, Carly grabbed the hat just in time. Watch Notes *This is the last episode using Layout XII (2-3) and the last appearance of The Troubled Bridge, The Rock Quarry, The Swamp and the The Lightning Ball Room. *This is the only Red Jaguar run in Season 2 where the player reaches the artifact. **This is the first episode since The Treasure of Anne Bonny where the Red Jaguars reach the artifact and was the last until The Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland. *The Temple Guard in the Swamp is the last one in that roomspace because the room was converted into, The Jester's Court which never housed a temple guard. *'Goof:' The Crown of Queen Nzinga was in The Lightning Room during the temple games! Category:Red Jaguars Category:Episodes Category:Artifact Reached Category:Team Run Category:Season 2 Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Treasury Category:Loss Category:Ran out of time Category:Half Pendants in the Pit Category:Layout XII Category:1 1/2 Pendants